Hitting The Books, Hard
Hitting The Books, Hard is the 8th episode of Jake 13. Summary While Jake and Robbie are enjoying a regular day at school, every book in their library comes to life. After the school is evacuated, Jake and Robbie step in to deal with them. Plot 'Robert, what is 20 x 1000?' Robbie's teacher asked. Robbie was lying down, asleep. 'Robert!' the teacher shouted. 'What?' he shouted as he woke up. '20 x 1000' the teacher repeated. '20,000' Robbie answered. 'Good, that was just a wake up call' the teacher said. A bell rang. 'Class dismissed' he said, as he gave Robbie evil eyes. 'I swear that teacher hates me...' he muttered to his friends as they walked out quickly. While Robbie was walking through the hall, he ran into Jake. Literally. 'What's going on, Jake?' Robbie asked. Jake grabbed Robbie and pulled him away from the crowd. 'Alien books, in the library' Jake said. Robbie didn't understand but he followed Jake anyway. They ran through the library doors and saw students and teachers screaming and then running out the doors. Once everyone had disapperaed, Robbie locked the door. Robbie looked, wondering what alien books could possibly be doing, but then he saw that the books had come to life. 'Oh, alien books!' Robbie said. Jake activated the Rognitrix. 'Swift, Riff Raff, Dugger, VLOCT, ahh, he we go' Jake said. He pressed down on the Rognitrix. 'Frosty!' he shouted. The books all looked over at Jake. 'Come and get me' he coaxed. One of the books, the largest and leader one, jumped into the air and used the cover page and back page as wings as it flew over to swoop Frosty. Frosty raised his arms and shot ice at it. It froze and fell to the ground, shatering into pieces. More copied the leader and flew at Frosty. 'Oh man!' he said as he saw the cloud of books heading for him. He raised his arms again and shot ice at them for as long as he could. The whole front half was frozen. They fell to the floor and shattered to small ice shards. After that, his entire body of snow had disappeared. He looked around for anything he could absorb and located bottles of water. 'Yes!' he said. As a hat, he flew over to the bottles and absorbed the water out of them becoming a water snow-man. He turned to see the books swooping at Robbie. 'Heads up!' Jake shouted. Robbie ducked and Frosty shot two long and powerful streams of water. The books began melting as Robbie rolled away. 'How great is this, I needed to come to the library to study for my next assignment and now the books are dead' Jake said, annoyed. He saw a flash of blue light in the corner of one of the book cases and then saw more books chasing after him. Robbie ran behind the library counter and found a small knife used for opening letters. He jumped back over and began cutting books in half as Frosty continued melting them. Finally, they were done. Frosty & Robbie sat around for a couple of minutes waiting for more to reappear, but after Jake reverted to human, they left. Jake sat in his robotics class. 'Okay class, today we will begin building our robots out of lego. The lego pieces are allocated other there. Please take one box each' the teacher instructed. Each student stood and grabbed a box of lego. They took it back to their own work station and began building robots. Within twenty minutes, Jake had finished his lego robot. The motor had already been placed inside of it. Inside of it's head, was a small compartment for Jake to sit if he became Hyper Pack. In each arm, there was a water bottle, completely filled. 'Sir, I'm finished!' Jake called. Everyone in the class looked at him. 'You're kidding?' the student's and teacher all said. Jake shook his head and stepped aside to reveal his robot. 'That thing is a monster!' the teacher shouted. 'A+, but you will need to give me a good report' the teacher continued. Then, an alarm went off. 'Evacuation alarm... Everyone, evacuate the building' the teacher said. 'This side of the class, out the windows, the other half, out the door' he said. Jake ran over to the side that got to exit through a door. He ran through the hallway towards Robbie's class room. Suddenly, a whole mob crashed into Jake. 'MONSTERS! IN THE LIBRARY!' they were all shouting. Jake activated the Rognitrix and became Overflow. He melted into a liquid and slithered back into his classroom. He became one. 'Luckily in that big mob, no one could have seen me transform' Jake said calmly. He merged with his robot and began driving off down the hall towards his library. On his way, he ran into Robbie. 'JAKE! You transformed in the school?' he asked angrily. 'Don't worry, I was burried in a mob, no one saw me' Jake said. Then the two headed back into the library. Overflow smashed through the doors, Robbie then followed through. They saw giant books, encyclopaedias, destroying the library. They were smashing apart desks and computers. The two then saw a flash of light coming from the bookshelf. Another small book jumped off, then it grew into a giant enyclopaedia. Jake and Robbie looked at eachother. 'It's time to hit the books, HARD!' they both said. Overflow drove off and began melting the books. Robbie had stolen the fire axe for emergencies and was slicing the books. Overflow decided to make an adaptation to his robot, he created a ray gun on it's head. He drove around, shooting beams and water at the books. Slowly, more teleported. They began flying and swooping at Jake but he managed to shoot them down. Jake heard the beeping of the Rognitrix as it prepared to revert him to human. He reverted the changes he had made on the robot and unmerged with it, then reverted to his human form. All the books got up and looked at the Rognitrix on his wrist. 'Uh-oh' Jake and Robbie said. Jake grabbed the robot and then ran out the door with his brother. He put the robot on the floor and pulled out a remote and made the robot hold the door close. Jake and Robbie then joined in. On the other side, the books were swooping the door once again. Finally they stopped. Jake paced around as Robbie made the robot glue the door closed. 'What can we do? Frosty isn't strong enough to take them down and Aqua Dragon is too big to fit in the library' Jake said. Suddenly, they heard the banging on the doors again. A crack appeared where the robot had been gluing. They quickly held the door closed again. Out of nowhere, there was the sound of glass being broken. Jake and Robbie looked in horror, but discovered their parents. 'We got a message from the school that the grounds were evacuated and you guys were missing' Nate said. Charlotte threw a sword to Robbie, then she pulled one out herself and Nate too. 'Mum, dad, this is too dangerous for you guys. I can't even fight them properly and I have the Rognitrix' Jake said. 'Nonsence! Even Marty has joined' Charlotte said as Marty jumped through the window. Jake sighed. 'Fine, but if it gets too rough, I am kicking you guys out' Jake said. 'Deal' Nate accepted. Jake activated the Rognitrix and scrolled through. He laughed as he set upon a hologram. He pressed down and began transforming. A bulge came out from his back, then he grew longer and became beastile. 'Fire Lizard!' he shouted. He shot a ball of magma at the door, revealing hundreds of books, the size of a child. 'You sure you don't want to back away?' Jake asked. 'N-no' Nate stuttered. Marty ran at one of the books and peed on it, causing it to melt. Then, he ran and bit one, ripping it to shreds. 'Raaah!' Charlotte shouted as she ran into the room slashing at the books. Nate and Robbie followed. Finally, Fire Lizard charged into the crowd, blowing flames and shooting lava at the books. They began melting from the heat. He jumped on the ground and created an earthquake that only affected the books. Some began flying. Fire Lizard shot his wet and sticky tongue at one, but it melted through his chest and continued to do so through seven more books. When it got to the last one, it was dry and very sticky. It gripped the book and pulled it forward, breaking every book in it's path. Then, it whacked Jake in the face. 'That was so smart' he told himself. The family continued fighting the books until there were none left. 'Are you guys okay?' Jake asked. Nate and Charlotte turned around. Charlotte's head was bleeding and Nate had a broken nose and black eye, as well as a bleeding mouth. 'This is why I didn't want you guys to help' Jake complained. He saw a flash of blue light coming from the corner of the bookshelf. He walked over to inspect it and saw a final book come from it. He burned it to ashes and looked at the bookshelf. There were strange triangular markings. 'Well, you aren't going to be teleporting anything anymore' Jake said. He smashed it with a palm, leaving only a corner of it glowing. The Rognitrix began beeping, to signal there were only seconds left in his transformation, then he reverted to human. 'Let's go home' Jake said. The family then walked out. Through the small corner that was glowing, a sorcerer with blue skin teleported into the library. He walked through the books, holding his wand. Only his back was showing. 'Pathetic' he said. He lifted his wand and the books all disappeared and the library returned to normal. On the reception's desk, there was a note reading; "Sorry for everything, my students and I are from interstate. We are a drama school and I told them to tear up the place, but they mistakenly put on their book costumes and began destroying your library. We have repaired it completely. --???" Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Nate DeBrino *Charlotte DeBrino *Marty Villains *Books *Sorcerer (Cameo) Aliens Used *Frosty *Overflow *Fire Lizard Trivia *It appears that Jake and Robbie are keeping up with their school work, even with all their 'hero work.' *The robotics class is a reference to one of ET's classes. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13